


Personal drabbles - dying inside

by CallistoSangre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dying inside, FearTheKeira, Last Goodbye, hope to see you again, my heart is bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoSangre/pseuds/CallistoSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on a certain situation that broke me today.<br/>IMPORTANT UPDATE - June 17th, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal drabbles - dying inside

Today, on her tumblr account, FearTheKeira announced that she has the intention to shut down her ArchiveOfOurOwn and tumblr accounts. It came from her deeper thoughts that I won't be citing here, for these are quite personal. Should anyone want to read her confession, see if her tumblr is still up and read it there.

It brought me pain to see that Keira has already deleted her works on her AO3 account. It was a shock. So many things left unanswered, unfinished... But it's her decision and I cannot patronize her for what she believes is right. I love her works, and I cannot say that I regret ever finding her, so I wouldn't have to endure this immense need to cry. I'm glad that I've found her almost two years ago. She took me on a journey to the lands that I've never seen before. She introduced me to world of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, showed me new perspectives. New worlds were created. I loved reading her works over and over again, and they never tired me. I was fangirling like crazy whenever there was a new update, even when I couldn't comment my thoughts on it. I wish I could have her works compiled to a book and read them again and again. I would love to meet up with her, hug her like crazy, and cry that it's okay to follow your beliefs, even if they cause pain to other people, for we have to be a little selfish in life.

If there are any Keira fans reading this, say something. Share your thoughts. Cry with me.

Keira, should you ever see this - I know that chance is below 0% - just know that I love you as an artist and I respect your decision. It's hard, but that's how life goes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IMPORTANT UPDATE - June 17th, 2016  
As of today, Keira has deleted both her AO3 and tumblr accounts. She still is on fanfiction.net, but nothing will be found there.  
She stated that she'll continue writing and creating herself, but not on tumblr. AO3 was not mentioned in her final post.

**Author's Note:**

> We all love you, hun. Take care.


End file.
